


Pranks

by smallameangel



Series: Frans Week Short Stories [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallameangel/pseuds/smallameangel
Summary: Day 5 forfransweek's2018 tumblr challenge!It’s the gang’s first April Fools Day and Frisk does their best to remain young at heart, but Sans wants in on the action!This is part of 2018’s event. My health was at an all time low last year, so I’m finally getting to those prompts now.Better late than never, right? Expect 2018 and 2019’s prompts to be posted around the same time. ;)





	Pranks

Frisk looked at the calendar pinned to Papyrus’ wall. It was April Fool’s Day. Finally. They had been waiting all of seven months for this fabled date to arrive, and they weren’t about to let it pass them by.

* Who cares if I’m already an adult? they grinned as they paced around the empty room, plotting. 

This was the best day possible to get all of their mischievous tendencies out of their system. Being the human-monster ambassador since the release of the monsters had been a grueling, serious job thus far, and Frisk was far too responsible to let their more natural goofiness cast their friends in a poor light. But today. Ohhhh, today was the day.

Unwilling to waste any more time, Frisk put away their sleepover belongings under Papyrus’ replica corvette bed, hastily bid their skeleton friends adieu, and dashed off to visit Toriel, their precious goat-mother.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE HUMAN? Papyrus asked as he brought out a stack of spaghetti funnel cakes. I THOUGHT THEY LIKED MY NEW CAKE RECIPE.

* dunno what’s eatin’em, but they sure as hell aren’t eating, Sans chuckled as he watched Frisk running across the street.

Papyrus stomped his foot in frustration but held back his anger, choosing instead to wrap up the human’s portion of breakfast and put it aside for later.

THEY’LL COME BACK ONCE THEY REALIZE HOW HUNGRY THEY ARE, I’M SURE OF IT!

Frisk spent the day with Toriel cooking and cleaning and generally insisting on helping as much as possible. A reception for the world’s leaders was to be held at her house in a few days, and Toriel had been fretting over the amount of preparations that were still left. They had put their mischief aside for the time being in order to help out around the house, but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t pull at least one prank in the day. 

The young adult carefully eyed the recipe on the kitchen counter, desperately trying to find a way to make a harmless prank. Snail pie was one of Toriel’s favorite recipes, and she was bound to find any ingredient changes they would attempt... all but one.

* Do you have the ingredients ready yet my child? they heard Toriel call out over the sound of the vacuum in the adjacent room.

* Almost done mom! Frisk called out as they hurriedly swapped out the five tablespoons of salt for five tablespoons of sugar.

With each of the ingredients prepared in their own bowls, they ushered the busy monster into the room and swapped places with her, preferring to dust the house’s shelves and knickknacks. Only time would tell if their prank had worked or not.

Sans sat on the floor, his back slumped against the old, musty green couch they’d had in the Underground. It had been long enough, and they had plenty of money, but some things were simply irreplaceable.

* pap, is today a special day? i mean, is it something that we don’t know about?

WELL BROTHER, IT IS THE FIRST OF APRIL. HUMANS SAY THAT APRIL SHOWERS BRING MAY FLOWERS, SO PERHAPS IT IS A SPECIAL DAY AS IT IS THE FIRST DAY OF RAIN? he answered uncertainly, his arm thrust towards the rain-covered window. 

* nah... can’t be that. let’s just look it up, shall we? he replied, pulling his phone out and looking online. 

The brothers read carefully the entirety of the Wikipedia entry for April 1st, Papyrus kneeling down to glance over his brother’s shoulders at the tiny bright screen. The biggest grin imaginable spread over the short skeleton’s ivory face until the tips of his mouth reached his eye sockets. Jackpot. Papyrus shook his head in defeat as his brother’s deep laughter filled the house. He was almost at his wit’s end when Sans’ phone suddenly rang. It was Frisk.

* sans here. he answered, a little bit too quickly.

* Hey, sorry for skipping breakfast this morning, they appologized, * but Mom’s getting ready for that big reception next week and wanted some help with the cleaning and trying out some recipes.

* no skin off my back, kiddo, he grinned as Papyrus audibly groaned behind him. * so, what do y’a need from me?

* Oh! Well we’d like you guys to come over for dinner. We need some willing guinea pigs to try out our food.

* well... i don’t know how close we are to guinea, but we’ll do our best to pig out, he answered, illiciting a howl of laughter from Toriel.

* Thanks Sans, Frisk chuckled. * Be here at 6. The pie will have just enough time to cool down at that rate, so don’t be late. 

Six o’clock came and went, and with it, a marvelous meal. Frisk had waited patiently for the pie, Toriel’s piece de resistance, to come out of the oven and onto the dining room table. Somehow, the pie smelled better than they had ever remembered it smelling, and when everyone at the table had been served a piece, the sweet aroma wafted throughout the room. Toriel looked curiously at the human sitting across from her, her grey eyes burning through them. The cat was out of the bag.

* April Fools? Frisk answered nervously, hoping that their prank would go over smoothly.

* This is what you call a prank, is it not? she replied, her voice steady and cool despite how frustrated she felt over Frisk’s trickery. * Please, you should be the first to taste the fruits of your labor, Toriel smiled as she gestured towards their plate.

With a forced smile, Frisk took a bite of the gooey, snail-filled pie, and smiled.

* Hey, ish not tat bad, they replied, small crust bits tumbling from their mouths. * Sherioushly!

The rest of the monsters turned to their plates and each in turn took a bite. All of the dishes that Toriel had prepared were delicious, but the best one by far was certainly the snail pie. Frisk was congratulated for their ingenious trickery, despite their prank not having been much of a prank in the end, and Toriel insisted on taking care of the dishes herself as she contemplated how to further elevate her favorite dish.

Fresh, cool air blew past Frisk’s chestnut hair as they leaned against the balcony’s rustic railing. 

* Today wasn’t a total loss, they thought aloud. 

* couldn’t agree more, Sans added as he slid up to the human’s side, doing his best tough guy impression.

There he was, standing there with a strange amount of magic covering his face. The brightness of it all, combined with the setting sun’s light took Frisk a moment to adjust their vision before they could clearly make out a human’s face superimpose on Sans’ bones. Unable to think of something to say to this turn of events, the human stood there, dumbfounded and speechless.

* what? you told napstablook that you’d smootch a ghost, so why not try to a skeleton? you’re an equal-opportunity flirt, after all, he grinned as he pursed his glowing blue lips in the most dramatic manner possible. * don’t worry, i won’t kiss n’ tell.

* Pffff...

Pure and honest laugher erupted from Frisk in all directions, filling the peaceful mountain scenery with life. They turned to face their friend, unable to say anything but nod in affirmation to his request. Sans took that opportunity to go for it, and the pair kissed in the most unsatisfying way possible, with Sans’ lips pursed like those of a strange, glowing fish and Frisk’s mouth still slightly ajar from laugher. When the moment had passed and their laughter had died down, the young adult leaned back into the railing, digging their palms into the rough texture of the slightly oxidized metal. 

* You know, Sans... Frisk said, quietly contemplating a pair of hawks pruning each other in a nearby tree. * The joke was funny and all, but I wouldn’t mind kissing you normally, either.

Now it was Sans’ turn to stare in surprise. Never in his life had he imagined that Frisk was ever into him. He had always imagined that Frisk’s aversion to flirting with him was due to them not being interested in the slightest. After all, his brother was far more interesting and debonair than he, and would make a better partner to boot. Frisk patted his cheekbone to pull him out of his daze, leaving the smell of rusting metal to linger on his bones.

* you sure about this kid? he asked, still uncertain of Frisk’s level of seriousness.

* Sans, for the last time, you never even met me as a kid, so cut the dumb pet name and just shove your boney face against my lips, they commanded.

What could he do but follow Frisk’s orders? Sans slid up to them and leaned forward, ready to give it an honest shot. They stood there, slightly tense, awkwardly looking at the slightly shorter being before them before breaking down into laughter.

* what? i thought you were being serious there frisk!

Frisk held back their laughter, desperately slapping their cheeks in an attempt to lower the anxious smile plastered on their face. Sans looked visibly deflated, his shimmering pupils staring off into the distance even as his face was inches from theirs.

* I was! I am! I’m sorry! they laughed through clamped teeth. * I’m just not good at being serious about this kinda thing! 

* pfff. as if, you frisky flirt. how could you not be good at being serious? you’ve flirted with practically everyone we know!

* Yeah, Frisk replied, the laughter dieing in their throat. * Everyone but you.

Sans could tell that the mood had suddenly shifted. Frisk pulled back, their hands awkwardly twirling within the hem of their sweater, their eyes darting from him to the patio door. They really were serious. 

* alright nervous nelly, just close your eyes.

The trust between them was implicit. Frisk closed their eyes and held their breath. They had never kissed a skeleton before, but they expected it to feel cool and maybe somewhat rough considering the natural pits of bones. Instead, they were given a face-full of fur and slobber. Frisk recoiled immediately, sputtering and spitting, their eyes opening to see Papyrus’ mortal enemy, the annoying dog, right in front of them.

* sorry frisk! Sans sputtered as the dog vanished into thin air. * i just couldn’t help myself. i had to give the gag an honest shot, y’know?

* Riiiight, the human grinned as they pushed their punny partner away and headed for the house. * Well, since you can’t stop trying to jape me, you’re just going to have to wait until tomorrow for that real, nice, slooow kiss I promised.


End file.
